fourth_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
FE 17.6
6:28:20 PM Chance: So! Do you meet up with your mentor for pancakes the next morning? 6:29:01 PM *** Kite does! *** 6:30:18 PM *** Kite is very cheerful about it. *** 6:32:02 PM Chance: They are very good pancakes! 6:32:15 PM *** Kite quite likes pancakes. *** 6:40:24 PM Chance: Ksthic: HOw you doing, kiddo? 6:40:48 PM Kite: Quite well. I am enjoying being an adventurer. 6:42:39 PM Chance: Ksthic: Apparently you went out of town? 6:43:07 PM Kite: Yes. 6:43:31 PM Kite: ... I believe I am helping my group stay on a more positive ethical path than they otherwise might. 6:46:43 PM Chance: Ksthic grins. "Welcome to being an adventuring paladin, Kite." 6:47:05 PM Kite: I have no objections. 6:56:17 PM Kite: I feel I am providing a useful service. 6:57:13 PM Chance: Ksthic: Oh, no doubt. Canto's pretty happy with you, too. 6:58:28 PM Kite: He is? 7:02:02 PM Chance: Ksthic: Absolutely. 7:02:57 PM Kite: ... how does one tell? 7:09:23 PM Chance: Kysthic looks at you. "Even Meks have tells if you look for them. You'll get the hang of it after a couple of decades." 7:11:23 PM Kite: Generally they are not harder to read than other humanoids. I do not know him well enough to tell easily. 7:19:14 PM Chance: Kysthic: You remember Liria Franz? 7:19:44 PM Kite: ((Do I?)) 7:22:09 PM Chance: You do! She was another Paladin initiate -- a human woman you got on with pretty well. 7:22:37 PM Kite: Yes. 7:27:59 PM *** Kite absolutely demolishes the pancakes. *** 7:32:11 PM Chance: Kysthic: Heard from her lately? ((You haven't, not for months, at least.)) 7:33:29 PM Kite: No, I have not. Not for some months. 7:33:35 PM Kite: Why? 7:36:04 PM Chance: Kysthic: Her master hasn't heard from her either. Not for awhile. She asked me to ask you. 7:37:39 PM Kite: We were not extremely close. 7:37:54 PM Kite: However, if she has gone missing perhaps we could look for her. Where was she last serving? 7:47:24 PM Chance: Kysthic: She was still attached, but was given a couple weeks leave. She hasn't been heard from since. It's... not uncommon. Many apprentices decide that this life is not for them. 7:47:51 PM Kite: She seemed committed. 7:53:30 PM Chance: Kysthic:... Well. Would you mind doing me a favor, then? 7:53:51 PM Kite: What would you like me to do? 7:56:33 PM Chance: Kysthic: Her family lives down in the Docks Ward. Would you go by there? Me or her Master could go, but if she's hiding because she's afraid of what we'll say if she has decided not to complete her training... I don't want to scare her any more than she might be. 7:57:19 PM Kite: Of course. ... why would she be afraid? 8:03:40 PM Chance: Kysthic: Afraid of disappointing her master. Afraid that she'll be in trouble for going a bit AWOL. 8:04:32 PM Kite: ... there are many other worthy callings. If she has decided against this one, I do not think that is inherently bad. I'll visit her family. 8:06:55 PM | Edited 8:07:05 PM Chance: Kysthic: It's not. Sometimes the call stays with you. Sometimes it's just there to lead you to another Song. 8:07:30 PM Kite: Yes. I'll go and see if she's there. 8:08:35 PM Chance: Kysthic: I appreciate it. 8:08:49 PM Kite: How have you been? 8:12:54 PM Chance: Kysthic: Oh, not too bad. Started training some younglings in swordplay. Been hanging around with Scribe more, too, since you kids got us reconnected. 8:14:15 PM Kite: Peer socialization is important. 8:16:12 PM Kite: I have also appreciated all your training. 8:18:01 PM Chance: Kysthic: I heard that you been finding your way to non-violent solutinos more often than not. 8:20:13 PM Kite: Yes. 8:20:22 PM Kite: ... I do not think I would hesitate to use force when appropriate, however. 8:24:53 PM Chance: Kysthic: Oh, me neither. You're too pragmatic not to. 8:25:15 PM Kite: I try to be. 8:29:20 PM Kite: I have tried to be a credit to you as well. 8:30:12 PM Chance: He ruffles your hair! Or tries to, since your hair is complicated, and instead ends up awkwardly patting it. 8:30:34 PM *** Kite smiles at him. *** 8:33:40 PM Chance: Kysthic: So! Any romance yet! That tends to go hand in hand with adventuring. 8:34:50 PM Kite: ... why would there be romance? 8:37:15 PM Chance: Kysthic: It just... happens! 8:37:41 PM Kite: I do not think it happens much to me. 8:39:08 PM Kite: ... I would not object, in theory. 8:43:48 PM Chance: Kysthic: Why wouldn't it happen to you? 8:44:04 PM Chance: He narrows his eyes. "Did someone say that? Do I need to kick someone's ass?" 8:44:19 PM *** Kite is mystified. *** 8:44:28 PM Kite: ... no. Why would you? 8:48:33 PM Chance: Kysthic blinks. "Ahh, don't worry about it. Just being protective." 8:49:14 PM Kite: I do not think I require protection. I merely meant that I am somewhat... odd. 8:49:55 PM Chance: Kysthic: So? Everyone's odd, Kite, and your particular kind of odd is very endearing. 8:50:18 PM Kite: To you. Not to everyone. 8:53:34 PM Chance: Kysthic: To me, and others. Who wants to be appealing to everyone? That sounds exhausting. 8:54:51 PM Kite: That is true. 8:54:58 PM *** Kite shrugs. *** 8:55:10 PM Kite: It is not a matter of great concern. 8:56:10 PM Chance: Kysthic: So no romance? 8:56:38 PM Kite: No? ... not that I have noticed? 8:57:59 PM Chance: Kysthic: How about with the others? 9:00:19 PM Kite: N... uncertain, actually. Vashti has expressed interest in a priest of Eilistraee. 9:04:09 PM Chance: Kysthic: That the celestial girl? Well, good for her. 9:05:47 PM Kite: He seems agreeable enough. 9:07:41 PM Chance: Kysthic: Just... when some prince you rescue asks for your hand in marriage, don't act so surprised. 9:08:12 PM Kite: ... why would a prince wish to marry me? 9:17:22 PM Chance: Kysthic: Because you're heroic or charming. IT was just an example! These things just happen sometimes. 9:19:00 PM Kite: ... they do not appear to be happening to us. 9:22:47 PM | Edited 9:22:59 PM Chance: Kysthic: You're still new to this yet. 9:24:49 PM Kite: Did prince you rescued ask for your hand in marriage? 9:28:56 PM Chance: Kysthic: Scribe's, anyway. 9:29:07 PM Kite: What did he say? 9:32:58 PM Chance: Kysthic: Scribe turned him down, of course, but pretty gently . Or as gently as Scribe could manage. Monks are often not the best at being... diplomatic. 9:35:11 PM Kite: I do not think a prince would ask me. I would not be a suitable spouse. 9:37:33 PM Chance: Kysthic: I think you'd make a great princess, personally. 9:39:47 PM Kite: ... I am a commoner and a servant of the Song. 9:41:12 PM Chance: Kysthic: I mean, besides that stuff. 9:41:43 PM Chance: He grins, and waves it off. "Anyway. I should get going. HEre's Liria's family's address." 9:42:31 PM *** Kite takes it. *** 9:42:37 PM Kite: Thank you. I will certainly look into it. 9:49:27 PM Chance: He takes his leave! He pays for the pancakes of course. He always pays. 9:51:11 PM *** Kite vows to pay next time! *** 9:51:19 PM *** Kite then goes to find Liria's family! *** 9:53:39 PM Chance: So you get down to the Docks Ward neighborhood in question in fairly short order. 9:56:45 PM *** Kite looks for the address! *** 10:01:03 PM Chance: ((Imma run and get some food real quick! Brb! 10:04:23 PM Kite: ((Okay!)) 10:20:43 PM Chance: (Back!)) 10:20:52 PM Kite: ((Woot!)) 10:21:54 PM Chance: So you find the small building that the family lives in! It's a storefront with an apartment upstairs. 10:23:30 PM *** Kite steps into the store! *** 10:26:09 PM Chance: It's a store selling furniture, it seems! Nice, handmade wooden stuff. 10:27:01 PM *** Kite looks for an employee! *** 10:27:29 PM Chance: There's a pleasant looking human woman behind the counter. She smiles at you ask you come in. 10:28:18 PM Kite: Hello. I am looking for Liria? 10:28:22 PM Kite: Or perhaps one of her relatives. 10:32:55 PM Chance: She blinks. ".... are you a friend of Liria's? I'm Emm, her mother." 10:35:15 PM Kite: Yes. We were friends at school. I'm Kite. 10:41:40 PM Chance: She smiles. "Oh, hello. What can I do for you?" 10:42:46 PM Kite: I was hoping to speak with Liria. 10:49:20 PM Kite: ...please. 10:51:17 PM | Edited 10:51:29 PM Chance: She sighs, thinking for a long moment. "... you're not going to take her back, right?" 10:51:40 PM Kite: Not if she does not wish to go back. 10:54:04 PM Chance: She nods, and walks by you to lock the door for now. "Okay. I... don't think she would be in trouble if she went back. But.... I think there's something else going on." 10:54:37 PM Kite: I would like to try to help her. And be sure she's where she wants to be. 10:55:53 PM Chance: Emm: She's barely talked to me about what's troubling her. Maybe you can help you. Or at least, maybe she'll be more open with you. 10:56:43 PM *** Kite nods. *** 10:56:46 PM Kite: I would like to talk to her. 11:02:10 PM Chance: SHe nods, and takes you up a flight of stairs to a cozy little apartment. 11:02:41 PM *** Kite follows. *** 11:05:59 PM Chance: And she indicates a door! She walks up and knocks lightly. "Liria, there's someone here to see you. It's a friend of yours..." She looks at you expectantly! 11:06:07 PM Kite: It's me, Kite. 11:06:52 PM Chance: YOu hear her voice from the other side. ".... Kite?" She sounds.... tired. "... Why are you here?" 11:07:28 PM Kite: I wanted to make sure you're all right. 11:13:24 PM Chance: Liria: .... You made it through your training, didn't you? 11:13:33 PM Chance: Liria: You're a real paladin now? 11:14:00 PM Kite: Yes. 11:14:12 PM Chance: Liria: ... you should leave. 11:14:29 PM Kite: I don't want to leave. 11:14:37 PM Kite: I would like to help, if I can. Please? 11:15:02 PM Chance: Liria: You can't. 11:15:42 PM Kite: Then I would like to give you a hug, if you do not object. You sound upset. 11:17:44 PM Kite: ... you know I can not possibly leave while you sound like that. 11:18:08 PM Chance: She opens the door a crack! She's very pale, and her eyes look red in the low light. 11:19:01 PM Kite: Are you ill? Upset? Pregnant? Cursed? 11:21:12 PM Chance: She looks at you. ".... I'm a monster now." 11:21:32 PM *** Kite blinks. *** 11:21:36 PM Kite: What sort? 11:23:07 PM Chance: She indicates her eyes, and a wound on her neck that looks like a bite. "Vampire." 11:23:23 PM Kite: Oh. 11:23:28 PM Kite: ... may I come in? 11:25:15 PM Chance: she sighs, and nods, letting you into her room! It looks like she was in her bed, and she goes right back into there, pulling the covers up over her. 11:26:01 PM *** Kite closes the door behind her and sits on the bed next to her. *** 11:26:48 PM Kite: Would you like to tell me what happened? ... and are you certain you are a vampire now? 11:32:06 PM Chance: She nods. You think. At least the lump under the bedcovers bobs in an affirmative way. 11:32:45 PM *** Kite takes her shoes off and crawls under the blanket herself beside her friend. *** 11:33:32 PM Kite: Are you in need of sustenance? 11:34:16 PM Chance: Livia: ... I'm very hungry, but I'm not going to drink any blood. 11:34:40 PM Kite: Why? 11:34:53 PM Kite: I have seen you eat meat before. 11:35:18 PM Chance: Livia: ... food doesn't do anything for me anymore. I need blood. But.... I don't want to feed the curse. 11:35:49 PM Kite: I do not think that's how it works, Liria. 11:37:04 PM Chance: Livia: I don't want to give into it. 11:37:18 PM Chance: Livia: I don't want to be a vampire. 11:37:19 PM *** Kite takes her hand under the covers. *** 11:38:29 PM Kite: We may be able to break the curse. 11:40:41 PM Chance: Livia: How? 11:41:37 PM Kite: I am not certain. However, it would require time to investigate, and most likely a learned cleric's assistance. 11:49:04 PM *** Kite squeezes her hand. Is it cold? *** 11:49:23 PM Chance: Cold and a bit clammy! 11:50:54 PM Kite: I am concerned you would not survive without blood, Liria. 11:51:53 PM Chance: She hides further under the covers and cries! 11:53:24 PM Kite: ... it is only bad if you take it from an unwilling victim. You seem determined not to do that. 11:53:41 PM Chance: Liria: I don't want to be a vampire! 11:54:10 PM Kite: It is not permanent. 11:57:14 PM Kite: ... but you will have to be a vampire for a time. 12:00:49 AM Kite: That does not make you a monster. 12:03:22 AM Chance: She pouts. ".... I was afraid to go back." 12:03:55 AM Kite: You do not have to go back if you don't want to. 12:04:21 AM Kite: But you do have to drink blood, I think. I would be happy to donate, if you wish. There is nothing immoral about taking a gift freely offered. 12:13:33 AM Chance: She nods, slowly. "I don't wanna hurt you, though." 12:14:32 AM Kite: I am extremely resilient. However, if you were to limit it to the count of ten that might be best, for the first time. 12:15:24 AM Chance: Liria: . .. Okay. You count? 12:16:11 AM Kite: All right. 12:20:00 AM Chance: She bites her lower lip. "Okay. I've not done this before. So let me know if you're.... dying, or something. smite me if you need to." 12:20:17 AM Kite: It is far more likely that I would faint. In which case, you should stop. 12:20:56 AM Chance: She nods! And suddenly she's all teeth, and biting your neck! 12:21:37 AM *** Kite lets her, of course, and gives her a hug while she does. Pat. Pat. *** 12:21:43 AM *** Kite also starts counting quietly. *** 12:21:57 AM Kite: One. Two. Three. Four. Five... 12:24:44 AM Chance: She keeps drinking, her fingers tensing around your arms. 12:25:11 AM Kite: Six. Seven. Eight... Nine... Ten. 12:25:22 AM Chance: She does not stop! 12:25:44 AM Kite: Liria... you should likely stop now, please. 12:27:37 AM Chance: She keeps goin! 12:27:43 AM *** Kite tries to push her away. *** 12:29:04 AM Chance: You can, easily. 12:29:12 AM Kite: There. 12:29:19 AM Kite: How do you feel? 12:33:03 AM Chance: Liria: ... much better. 12:33:21 AM Kite: Good. 12:34:05 AM Kite: We should go to the temple and see the clerics. 12:37:56 AM Chance: Liria: ... I'm afraid. 12:38:18 AM Kite: I will go with you. 12:46:15 AM Chance: Liria: ... okay. 12:47:13 AM Kite: It will be all right. 12:47:31 AM Kite: You mustn't let yourself starve like that again. Come on. 12:47:36 AM *** Kite stands up and puts her shoes back on. *** 12:49:07 AM Chance: She gets out of bed and starts getting dressed! She still seems pretty slow and sluggish. 12:50:34 AM Kite: We could wait until after sunset if you wish... but it may be safest to go now. 12:50:51 AM Chance: Liria: Okay. 12:52:39 AM Kite: Come on. 12:52:42 AM *** Kite opens the door for her. *** 12:57:35 AM Chance: It's slow going! But eventually, you get her to the temple. 12:58:01 AM *** Kite finds a cleric so that she can explain the situation! *** 12:58:25 AM Chance: Luckily, you find Kysthic fairly easily, actually. 12:58:48 AM *** Kite brings her to Kysthic. *** 12:59:04 AM Kite: She has become a vampire and would like to break the curse. 1:01:30 AM Chance: Kysthic: .... that was not what I was expecting. 1:03:31 AM *** Kite shrugs. *** 1:03:40 AM Kite: I warned her it could potentially take some time. 1:04:43 AM Chance: Kysthic: Who did this to her? 1:05:21 AM Kite: I did not ask. 1:09:23 AM Chance: Kysthic looks at Liria questioningly. "I.... don't know who it was. He was this elf I met in a tavern.... very charming, we danced and talked and laughed...." 1:10:15 AM Kite: Did he give a name? 1:10:38 AM Chance: Kysthic: Aron. 1:11:11 AM *** Kite nods. *** 1:11:16 AM Kite: Do you recall which tavern? 1:12:38 AM Chance: She thinks. "The... the Twisted Vine. Over in the High Ward." 1:12:45 AM *** Kite nods. *** 1:12:52 AM Kite: I will attempt to investigate, if you do not object. 1:15:45 AM Chance: Kysthic: Good idea. I'll make sure she gets into one of the Clerics. 1:16:44 AM Kite: I gave her some of my blood so that she would feel better. 1:17:13 AM Chance: Kysthic: ... you alright? 1:17:37 AM Kite: Yes. I would like a glass of water, however. Or perhaps juice. 1:18:08 AM Chance: He nods and has one of the acolytes get it while he puts a hand on your shoulder and casts a spell on you. 1:18:18 AM Chance: ((You were down 1 pt of Con, but he Restores it.)) 1:18:27 AM Kite: Thank you. 1:23:57 AM Chance: You are brought fruit juice! 1:24:12 AM *** Kite drinks it, thanking the person who brought it. *** 1:24:26 AM *** Kite then gives Liria a careful hug. *** 1:24:28 AM Kite: Try not to worry. 1:24:50 AM Chance: Liria: .... thanks, Kite. 1:25:23 AM Kite: You're welcome. You will be all right. 1:25:27 AM *** Kite heads to the bar! *** 1:30:01 AM Chance: Takes you a couple hours to make your way to that part of the city, but you find it! There's very good fiddle music coming from inside. 1:31:08 AM *** Kite changes her appearance on the way over so that she looks, well... cuter. Hair a few shades off Liria's and a little bit bustier and less muscular. *** 1:34:09 AM Chance: Ooooh, a sting! Easily done. 1:35:08 AM *** Kite isn't going to necessarily do that, since she's not that good at acting. But she does want to at least not put him off. *** 1:41:20 AM Chance: YOu go in! It's a hoppin' tavern. There's a good looking guy up on the small stage fiddling a lively tune, people are laughing and dancing. There's a lot of good energy in here. 1:43:13 AM *** Kite smiles. *** 1:46:56 AM Chance: All kinds of people, all around! 1:47:37 AM *** Kite listens to the music for a little bit and then goes to get an ale. And ask if there's a guy named Aron around. *** 1:52:44 AM Chance: The barkeep looks over at you. "Aron? Who's askin?" 1:53:31 AM Kite: I am. 1:53:33 AM *** Kite smiles. *** 1:54:22 AM Chance: He looks you over, smiling. "Good answer. Well, I'm Aron. What can I do for you?" 1:58:41 AM Kite: I heard you knew how to show a girl a good time. 2:00:19 AM Chance: He grins, and the musician finishes playing before he moves into a different song, something slower, quieter, but still somewhat upbeat. 2:03:29 AM Chance: Aron: And where'd you hear that? 2:03:55 AM Chance: He smiles at you. 2:04:18 AM Chance: He is very good looking. Not just physically but there is something about him that is attractive as well. 2:04:25 AM Kite: Oh, a friend told me. 2:07:47 AM *** Kite smiles. *** 2:08:23 AM Chance: He leans over the bar toward you! "So who was this friend?" 2:09:58 AM Kite: Liria. Why did you turn her into a vampire? 2:14:44 AM Chance: He blinks. And blinks. "I.... what?" 2:15:05 AM Kite: Why did you turn her into a vampire? 2:17:05 AM Chance: Aron: .... I don't know what you're talking about. And you have the wrong person. 2:17:27 AM Chance: He looks into your eyes! "You have the wrong person." 2:17:33 AM Chance: He is clearly trying to vampire Charm you. 2:17:37 AM Chance: But.... nothing happens. 2:17:43 AM *** Kite is not amused. *** 2:17:46 AM Kite: I do not have the wrong person. 2:17:53 AM Chance: Aron: ... you do have the wrong person. 2:18:02 AM Chance: And he runs. 2:18:02 AM Kite: No. Answer my question. 2:18:12 AM Chance: The music stops at this point. 2:18:20 AM *** Kite runs after him, and yells "STOP THAT MAN, HE IS UNDER ARREST." *** 2:20:17 AM Chance: He is behind the bar, and has darted into a back room that's blocked off to you if you don't get over the bar yourself. 2:20:25 AM *** Kite hops the bar! *** 2:20:49 AM Chance: It looks pretty cool. 2:21:00 AM Chance: Since Kite is pretty agile. 2:21:08 AM *** Kite is very agile, and tears into the back room! *** 2:24:29 AM Chance: He's running out into a back alley, out of a back door there! 2:24:39 AM *** Kite sprints after him! *** 2:25:07 AM Kite: STOP! I JUST WANT TO ASK YOU SOME QUESTIONS! 2:25:23 AM Chance: He's very fast! 2:25:54 AM *** Kite pursues! *** 2:28:36 AM Chance: HE runs down an alleyway, and is running away from crowds, it seems. 2:29:01 AM Kite: DO YOU NEED HELP? 2:29:04 AM *** Kite chases him. *** 2:32:14 AM Chance: "YOU WILL NOT STOP MY PLANS." 2:32:38 AM Kite: I SAID DO YOU NEED HELP? 2:33:12 AM Chance: "IF YOU WANT TO HELP ME STOP CHASING ME." 2:33:59 AM *** Kite runs faster. *** 2:35:23 AM Chance: He stops down the alley from you, and about 30 feet away, you see him start to cast a spell. 2:35:41 AM *** Kite charges him. *** 2:37:25 AM Chance: Gimme... an athletics check. 2:37:48 AM Kite: ((Argh. That's based on Str, not Dex. 6.)) 2:37:58 AM Chance: ((You can use Dex.)) 2:38:34 AM Kite: ((16!)) 2:38:50 AM Chance: Since you're barreling into him, and already running, it's more about aiming yourself properly, and you do that! It's not elegant, but you knock him over! 2:39:12 AM *** Kite tries to catch his hands so she can hold him down. *** 2:42:03 AM Chance: Aron: Nononononononono. Not supposed to be this way! 2:42:51 AM Kite: Tell me about your plans. 2:45:02 AM Chance: Aron: He said I would be like a god, and get everything I ever wanted, and.... .... 2:45:22 AM Chance: Aron: ... I'm... really stupid, aren't I. I just said it all out loud and... I was fooled, bad. 2:46:11 AM Kite: He who? 2:47:48 AM Chance: and ARon, the guy you're currently pinning down, just.... shrivels.Like... one second, he's a flesh and blood, if slightly cool to the touch person, and the enxt, it's like he's a mass of.. .paper, just collaspsing in your hands. 2:48:13 AM *** Kite tries to catch some of it. *** 2:51:04 AM Chance: It's easy enough, it's not going anywhere! But it just seems like paper, like... he was a man made of origami, and it all just got wet so it fell apart. 2:51:10 AM Chance: Even though it's not wet. 2:51:52 AM *** Kite collects as much of it as she can and heads back to the temple, resuming her normal appearance as she does. ***